Ten Songs, Ten Moments
by fictiongirl101
Summary: haha i got tagged. heres my ten stories, there ok read please! Jiley. rating for brief language


A/N: hey I got tagged so heres my ten Hannah Montana stories Jiley style

**A/N: hey I got tagged so heres my ten Hannah Montana stories Jiley style.** **The rules to this are pretty simple: when you're tagged, you put your iPod/Mp3 player on shuffle. You write song fics based on the first ten songs that play, but only write them within the time the song is playing. Then, when you're done, you tag 5 more people! **

**I tag:**

**DavidArchuletaLove15**

**hawaiibabe**

**YoungWriter2005**

**xXriujooXx**

**JuciyJoJo14**

Tell me what u think of them!

Falls on Me

By: Fuel

(Miley's POV)

I sat there in the sand, thinking about Jake. The way he felt, the way he smelled, and just everything else about him. I sighed, "why…why did he have to get drafted? This war is…"

I couldn't think of the words. This war is tearing everyone and me apart. Ever since this draft started families everywhere have been torn apart. "How? How am I supposed to support me and… my baby?"

My hand flew to my still flat stomach. I found out that I'm almost two months along. I looked out towards the setting sun and thought back to how simple life used to be…before he was taken away…

I'm Not Ok (I Promise)

By: My Chemical Romance

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Miley screamed at Jake as he walked into the car drunk. "What do you mean?! You're the one who made me look like the idiot!" Miley glared at him, "Are you kidding me?! You're the one who cheated on ME not me on YOU!"

Jakes' eyes burned with fury, "YOU not cheat on ME!? Then what the hell was that little escapade with Jimmy Smith the other day huh?! What the hell do you call that?!" Miley looked at Jake like she was about to have a stroke, "I WAS TELLING HIM TO LEAVE LILLY ALONE!"

Pitiful

By: Sick Puppies

Jake Ryan got out of bed and fell flat on his face, "Get way to start the day…" he took a shower and went down stair to make breakfast. He opened the fridge "ugh no milk, no eggs could this day get any worse?" Jake sighed and went to get his keys, "I guess I'm going out for breakfast today then."

He drove to a little diner down the road from his house and that's when he saw her…the girl who broke his heart last night. Miley Stewert.

He stared at her for well…he didn't know how long. Finally she realized he was there and her face went white. Jake sat down at the counter and she came over. Shakily she, "H-h-i J-J-Jake, can I take your order?" Jake looked at her with confusion.

Dare you to Move

By: Switchfoot

Sitting at her senior prom dateless, was Miley Stewert. She came with her friends who all had dates but she couldn't find a boy to replace the one who had stolen her heart. Jake Ryan is his name and acting is his game.

He left 2 months ago for France and evidently took her heat with him. So here sat Miley for nearly four hours at her senior prom alone. Sure plenty of guys asked her to dance but she politely refused. None of them could make her feel the way Jake did and this is well…its her senior prom.

The DJ called out and announced the last song and asked all of the couples to get on the dance floor. Miley sighed, "Oh god Jake why can't you be here? Why couldn't you have been here this time?" "May I have this dance?" Miley turned around and one word left her lips, "Jake?"

Rockstar

By: Hannah Montana

Miley and Lilly rounded the corner of the east hallway and five feet in front of her stood Jake Ryan, her dream boy. Lilly looked at her and gave her the go-get-him-look. Miley smiled and ran up to catch up with Jake. "Hey Jake"

"Oh! Hey Miley whats up?" "Um well I was wondering if you wanted to you know…maybe hang out later?"

Jake looked at her and smiled, "That'd be great Miley but I'm busy today could we take a rain check?" Miley smiled on the outside but was heartbroken on the inside, "Sure…that's fine…"

Girl You Shine

By: Aaron Carter

Jake Ryan looked to his left and stared at the brunette girl sitting at Rico's Surf Shack. Miley Stewert, god was she amazing. Please, Jake thought to himself, _theirs no way a girl like that would ever go out with me… _

Miley then said good bye to her friends and sat there alone at the counter. Jake saw this as an opportunity and walked over. "Hey Jake come sit down," Miley said smiling.

Jake sat down next to her, "Thanks hey I was wondering would you like to see a movie or something with me tonight? Like I mean if you're not busy or anything." Miley smiled, "Sure I'd love to how about you pick me up around 7 ok?" "Sure see you then" Jake walked away and thought to himself, _score!_

Breathe (2 AM)

By: Anna Nalick

It was 2 am in the morning and Miley couldn't sleep. All she could think about was what she and Jake had done the night before. _I was drunk and that was stupid…_she thought to herself. _Ok I have to calm down, nothings going to happen, we used protection and I'm going to be OK_.

But still Miley couldn't fall asleep_. Maybe I sound call him? Did it mean as much to me as it did to him? Is that stalkerish? Ugh! I need to chill out! Should I call Lilly? No, she'll just freak_.

Then Miley heard her phone vibrate and the caller ID showed a single name: Jake. She answered, "Jake?" "Hi Miley…" _OK_, Miley thought to herself_, just breathe and everything will be fine_. "So whats up?" "Well…"

Saturday

By: Fall Out Boy

I turned on my radio as I got dressed, today was going to be a good day. Well hopefully because well I decided to ask Miley to marry me today. I decided to take her out for lunch on the beach and ask her there. I slipped on swim trunks and a button up polo shirt. Then I grabbed a picnic basket I packed before and walked to the beach and set everything up.

By the time I was done Miley just arrived. She looked amazing. We sat down and started to eat. When we were done I got down on one knee, and asked her. She was shocked, a good thing I hope. Breathlessly she said…YES!

Mockingbird

By: Eminem

Miley and Jake looked at their son sleeping soundly in his crib. Jake kissed his sons' brow and picked him up. He whispered good bye and gave him a good bye kiss. He then turned to his wife and enveloped her in a hug.

Tearfully she asked, "Do you really have to go?" Jake buried his head in her hair, "You know it kills me to go but you and Cody can come see me on a couple months, you know that." "I know but I hate it when you leave."

"I hate leaving too but I'll see you before you ok? Be strong for Cody" Miley smiled and kissed her husband and Jake responded.

They then walked down stairs and the both of them walked outside to the cab on the curb. Jake kissed her good bye, "I'll see you soon." "Ok be safe I love you."

Without U

By: Jesse McCartney

Miley and Jake were sitting on the beach and Jake had his arms wrapped around her. The both of them watched the sunset, "Its beautiful at dusk" Miley said softly. Jake smiled and whispered in her ear, "Not as beautiful as you"

Miley felt a blush rising to her cheeks and turned around and kissed him. They laid in that position kissing for a little while. Jake broke away and said, "Never ever leave me" Miley smiled and whispered back, "Never ever will I leave you"

Jake smiled and whispered, "I love you" "I love you too" Miley leaned back onto Jake and he secured his arms more tightly around her, "Happy first anniversary Miley"

**review please**


End file.
